


True Colors

by xStarSaber



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStarSaber/pseuds/xStarSaber
Summary: Happy-go-lucky Jazz must team up with his total opposite in Prowl to save a group of Autobots from the Decepticon leader Lord Starscream. Help comes in the most unexpected sources in one of Starscream's maids. Basically this is the Trolls movie played by Transformers.





	1. Chapter 1

********************This fic is a Trolls AU. Seeing the movie isn't necessary to understand the fic, but it will probably make a lot more sense. I hope you enjoy!***************

A hundred stellar cycles ago.....

The Decepticon capital of Kaon was filled poverty, soot and darkness. The mechs here lived in anguish, the only thing that made them feel power was the killing of Autobots.

"Starscream, don't you worry. Today is the day, you will kill your first Autobot and you will finally know what it feels like to be truly powerful" Lord Megatron told the youngling seated on his lap. 

"Is it true sire? Will I really know power once I kill an Autobot?" The youngling asked with earnest optics.

The Decepticon lord let out a hearty laugh "of course my child".

\-------------------------------------------------

Iacon, the Autobot capital. The Autobots lived there in peace, they spent all day playing, dancing and fueling. They were ruled by a loving and benevolent Prime, named Optimus. Optimus's second in command was the ever optimistic musician and head of special Ops Jazz. Living in this land of golden spirals, it was hard to not be happy. 

Jazz was currently in the Grand Palace dancing away as music played through out the capital broadcasted on the loud speakers. Mechs were dancing not only in the ballroom with Jazz, but in the street, on balconies, and as they fulfilled their everyday duties. 

All except Prowl, the unemotional, unapproachable, most unhappiest Autobot under Prime's command. 

Prowl shut his soundproof basement door. Down here under the Palace, the sound of the speakers couldn't reach him. His ceiling occasionally vibrated as the bass hit certain level. He sighed and rubbed his helm. No matter how many times he told Optimus and Jazz the music would just be the death of them at the hands of Megatron, no one listened. They were lucky he was the third in command or no work would get done with all this partying.  
\----------------------------------------------- 

Today was the day. The day Shockwave would bring Lord Megatron the Autobots to destroy them once and for all. He would finally gain the favor of Lord Megatron and then rise to be more powerful than any of the Decepticons.

Shockwave waited on the outskirts of Iacon with a pack of insecticons for the just the right moment. When the Autobots were too busy with their 'singing and dancing' to notice them coming. He would capture them all!

"Now insecticons! Get them! Grab every last Autobot don't leave anything left of Iacon".  
"Insecticons!" someone shouted. Optimus looked up and saw the swarm heading towards them. 

"Run! Everyone run for cover! To the tunnels" the prime shouted over the hum of hundred of swarm wings. The music stopped abruptly and Autobots were running towards the palace for safety. There was a secret passage way under the palace that would get them to the safety of Virtue's Forum under Polyhex outside of Iacon. 

Jazz was there to usher after safely towards the tunnel entrance. "Everyone here?" he asked to the hoard of mechs running past him. 

A little red minibot stopped "my brother Bumblebee, he's not here!" he pulled on Jazz's servo. Jazz's visor's brightened and he looked through the crowd in the tunnels. "Prime" he said into his comm. "Little Bee is missing". He waited for a response and only got static for a few clicks. 

"I got visual" finally came through "head on without me I will be right behind you".

"I'm not leaving without you OP!" Jazz shouted back into his comm.

"Take the others to safety that's an order" the Prime responded. 

Jazz tsked and told the gathered Autobots to start down the tunnel. Slowly the large group started to make their way through the tunnel. As Jazz started to make his way he saw Optimus running towards him, a blaster in one hand and Bumblebee under his other arm. He blasted at the insecticon behind them and it's body exploded in different directions. Prime ran into the tunnel and the door slid shut and they sealed the entrance. 

Shockwave watched the Autobots scatter and head towards the Palace. "Destroy the palace" he told his army of bugs.

\------------------------------------------------

"Shockwave! Where are the Autobots?!" Megatron shouted at the one eye opticed purple Decepticon in front of him.

"My Lord" Shockwave said with a bow, then kneeled in front of the Decepticon leader. "I apologize, but it seems the Autobot's have escaped, I tore the palace apart, but I could not find them".

"What?! You have failed me for the last time Shockwave". Megatron turned to the security mechs "guards, remove him from my sight... forever" he snarled.

"Of course Lord Megatron!" they shouted in unison before dragging Shockwave away.


	2. Chapter 2

Present day......

 

"Welcome to the party of the century!" Jazz shouted into the microphone as he bounced up and down and waved a servo in the air. "One hundred years since the last Decepticon attack. Everybody get loud!"

 

A deafening cheer came from the crowd of Autobots surrounding the stage. Jazz could feel the joy from his comrades. It had been a scary time when they first had to run from the insecticon swarm, but since then they created a new city to live in. Nothing was going to keep them down. 

 

Until Prowl unplugged the speakers.

 

"This party is going to alert the Decepticons to our current location. You are going to get every killed!" Prowl raised his voice so everyone could hear him.

 

"Lighten up Prowl, the Decepticons haven't attacked us in a hundred years. That's why we're celebrating, come party with us" Jazz said smoothly with a friendly smile and offered a servo.

 

Prowl looked at the offending servo and took a step away "I. am. not. going. to. party" every word was bit out with barely held back anger.

 

"Party pooper" someone shouted, Jazz thought it sounded like Sideswipe.

 

"Don't worry about him Jazz, he's no fun" Blaster put his arms around Jazz's shoulders and lead him back to the dance floor.

 

The music started up again. Prowl just growled and headed back to his office and hit the keypad to shut the door with just a tad more force then was needed. His new office was just inside tunnel, under the ground where he can escape all the noise and cheerfulness. Some mechs had work to do. Why Prime let them have this party was beyond him, it was a complete security risk. With a frustrated vent he picked up his data pad and began reviewing.

 

"Set off the fireworks Blue!" Jazz told his friend after they cleared a circle for the explosive festivities to take place in the center of the forum. "3 2 1 Go!" 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Not too far off in the distance Shockwave exited the broken building he was currently resting in. During his exile, he was reduced to be nothing more than a nomad with only one purpose in mind. To find the Autobots, everywhere he went he attached a cage large enough to contain several Autobots to one of insecticons. He was going to be the most powerful mech on the planet one way or another.

 

A firework went off in the distance.

 

"Now, I have you" he spoke to no one but himself, save a few insecticons who still followed him around obediently. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

"Chug chug chug!" the crowded shouted as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker inhaled their high grade as fast as they could.

 

"Great party Jazz" Hound said as he slapped Jazz on the back.

 

"Did you expect anything less from me?" Jazz replied.

 

"What is that noise? Something wrong with the speakers?" Tracks asked, elbowing Jazz in the back.

 

Jazz winced, but after a few clicks heard the noise too. "Nah, mech that's....Insecticons!" He pointed the sky, then shoved Tracks towards the tunnel. "Defend yourselves and get to the tunnel" he pulled out his gun and started shooting.

 

Laser blasts were coming from all directions and Autobots started running for the safety of the tunnels. Jazz made it to the hidden door and started to provide cover fire for those still making their way. "Come on mechs, you can do it!".

 

"I don't think so" Shockwave as he entered the Forum. He pulled out something from his subspace and Jazz gasped at the sight of it.

 

"The immobilizer, no!" Jazz started to shoot at Shockwave, but Cliffjumper fell right in front of him. Jazz had only a nano-second to decide, but he jumped on top of the mini-bot and then rolled them both under the stage. The telltale sounds of the immbolizer could be heard over the screams and shouts of anyone who hadn't made it to safety.

 

"Shh" he told Cliffjumper as all became quiet from beyond their hiding spot. He kept his vents slow and even and listened to make sure Shockwave was no longer there. Then he emerged.

 

"Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed back to him.

 

He faintly heard someone calling his name in the distance and realized it was Optimus. "Prime?! Prime? Where are you, are you ok?"

 

"Here, Jazz" Jazz looked around trying to pinpoint the origin of the voice, but all he could see was his destroyed party decor and the broken carcasses of the insecticons they managed to shoot down. That's when he noticed the blue servo sticking out from one of the insecticons. "Prime!" He ran over to the carcass and pushed it off his leader.

 

Optimus had scratches and had been slashed in a few areas, but didn't look too damaged. Jazz helped him to his pedes. "We need to assess the damages and find somewhere new to reside. We cannot remain here" Optimus told him.

 

"Agreed" Jazz said quickly "and we need to go rescue whoever was captured" he added.

 

"Jazz" Optimus said with a sigh "we can not go after them, we do not have to means to enter Kaon and fight the Decepticons".

 

"I understand OP. You stay here and bring everyone to a safe new place and  I will go to Kaon. This is all my fault after all, if I just listened to......Prowl" Jazz's grin renewed itself on his face and visor brightened.

 

"We are missing Tracks, Bumblebee, Blaster, Steeljaw, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Wheeljack".  Hound told them when they entered the tunnels.

 

"Don't worry Prime, I can do this! I know I can!" Jazz skipped off in the direction of Prowl's office.

 

"Prowl?" He buzzed at the comm on the door. "Prowler? Open up"

 

"I told you not to call me that" was the response through the commlink, but the parted and swooshed open to allow him entrance anyway.

 

"If you are here to convince me to party, you already have my answer" Prowl stated and he didn't look up from the data pad he had been reading.

 

Jazz shuttered his optics "Party's over mech" he said solemnly.

 

The tone in Jazz's voice made Prowl actually stop his work and look up. Prowl rarely heard Jazz sound like that, if ever.

 

Jazz looked down at his pedes and vented loudly before continuing "the Decpticons attacked, you were right" he admitted as he lifted his face up to look Prowl in the optics. "Shockwave took Tracks, Bumblebee, Blaster, the twins and Wheeljack. You have to help me get them back" Jazz pleaded.

 

"No, no, no, no, absolutely not! We are not just charging into Decepticon territory with little battle experience and no plan" Prowl told him.

 

"But, I have a plan!" Jazz exclaimed.

 

"Ok. What is this plan?" Prowl asked as he sat back down assuming they would work out some sort of plan that didn't involve them getting themselves killed.

 

"We are going to go to Koan and get back our friends!"

 

"That's it? That's the whole plan?" Prowl asked, face in his servo.

 

"Yup, we can think of the rest on the way, we have to hurry, come on Prowl" Jazz waved a servo towards the door. "You know more about the Decepticons than anyone here, if anyone can help me it's you".

 

"Jazz, they are gone. You have to accept it. We must protect ourselves so no one else is taken and the Decepticons now know of our location" Prowl stood abruptly leaning on his desk, doorwings twitching. He began to gather items into his subspace. "We need to move, find a newer, more secure location".

 

"Actually" Jazz answered, his usually jovial tone returning to his voice. "Prime is going to do that, but in the mean time...." He pressed the button on the wall and opened the door. "Come on in everyone!" He shouted out into the tunnel.

 

All the remaining Autobots rushed into the third in command's office.

 

"What...What is going on, Jazz?!" Prowl was pushed up against the wall as everyone continued to shuffle in.

 

Jazz started to waltz out, stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Well, I figured everyone needs a safe place to stay while Optimus scouts out new locations and  where safer than your office? See ya, Prowler" He said with a friendly salute and with that he was gone.

 

"Jazz!!"

 

 _"You with the sad eyes_  
Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small"

-True Colors


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having some trouble with the rich text editor in AO3, so I'm sorry for any formatting problems. Also thank you for reading, kudos and comments! I should also mention all lyrics in this fic are from "True Colors".

\-----------------------

 

Jazz started his trek over the rough terrain of Cybertron. "I don't need anyone, I can do this on my own".

Jazz was climbing over a deactivated sentinel when he heard a growling sound. He stooped down and surveyed the area. Someone was fishing through debris in the distance.

Jazz wasn't sure if it was an Autobot or Decepticon, so he snuck closer to get a better look. Using broken walls and trash as cover. The creature looked up. "Oh slag!" Jazz started running. It wasn't a mech, it was a sparkeater! 

The sparkeater gave chase. As Jazz ran he hmmed to himself as he internally searched through his arsenal. Sparkeater, big deal. Jazz pulled out two magnetized bombs and swiftly performed a throwing spin as the bombs attached to the sparkeater. Instantly the sparkeater's charred body fell to the ground. 

He saw just in time as two predacons came leaping over the down body. Jazz took to his alt and sped away. "Nice try preds, have a good swim!" he transformed and jumped up to grab a cable hanging off a crane and with the momentum swung himself over the pool. The predacons fell into smelting pit down below. 

He chuckled and jumped off the cable to land on a metallic webbing of some kind. The Autobot rolled down the web until he hit something, a clang rang out and he looked up into the optics of a spider bot. "Frag" he swore and used an electro pulse in his wrist to shake the web enough to cause it to start to come undone. He managed to slip through and landed on the floor with some webbing still attached. As he struggled to get it off, a dweller approached him. 

Jazz swayed on his pedes, webbing around his arms restricted his movements and he fell to the hard cold ground. The dweller began to suck Jazz's energon from his body. 

One moment the dweller was draining Jazz and the next he was in several bits, scattered across the immediate area after a direct hit from an acid pellet gun.

"Jazz?" Prowl looked down and saw Jazz, energy drained, near stasis, restrained by webbing and sighed. It wasn't that he hated Jazz, he didn't hate him at all in fact... no, they just didn't get along, they were too different. Yet, Jazz was after all, the only Autobot who tried to reach out to Prowl, constantly inviting him to parties, trying to be... friends. But, truth is, he didn't have time for friendship and parties, he had to work. He was doing it for the Autobots, why couldn't they all see that?

Prowl knelt down next to the prone form, took an energon cube out of his subspace and poured a small amount into Jazz's mouth

Jazz sat straight up coughing and clearing his intakes, seemingly regaining all his energy. 

"About time you showed up" he said through the coughing.

"You had no way of knowing I would come" was Prowl's stoic reply, lip plates forming a flat line.

Jazz grinned "Of course I knew you would come, it was all part of my plan" he said cheekily.

"You had no plan!" Prowl shouted getting to his pedes.

"Come on let's go already" Jazz was now several feet away from Prowl already heading in the direction of Kaon.

\----------------------------------------------------

Starscream sat on his throne and flicked the optic of some unfortunate mech onto the floor, his pet petro rabbit went to retrieve the optic to return it again. Starscream vented a sigh and threw the optic further where it landed near a maid waxing the floor. The maid looked up briefly, met optics with Starscream and then quickly went back to waxing with more intensity.

"Lord Starscream" a guard shouted. 

Starscream looked up to see Shockwave walking behind the guard.

"You!" he shouted angrily. "My sire banished you. You think you can just show up now that he is gone!" 

"My Lord" Shockwave bowed. "I hoped to redeem myself. I have brought you several Autobots, in temporary stasis, ready to be killed for your enjoyment". 

"Autobots? You captured Autobots? Well, where are they?"

"Insecticon bring the Lord his prizes" he called out behind him.

A large insecticon entered the chambers, a large cage following behind it. The cage filled with several motionless Autobots.

"Excellent work Shockwave. Bring the immobilizer to me" he ordered.

"Of course Lord Starscream" he handed the ancient artifact to the Decepticon leader.

"There" he zapped the Autobots, who were now moving and checking each other over.

"Lord Starscream, far be it from me to question your wisdom, but is that really ....wise?" Shockwave asked, taking a step back from the cage.

"I, Lord Starscream, do not need these pathetic Autobots to be easy targets. I want to kill them while they scream in terror. I want to feel the power as I steal their life force from their wretched bodies!" 

"Of course, my Lord, anything less would be inadequate for one as exalted as you".

"You there" he pointed to the maid still kneeling on the floor.

The maid who happened to be a large shuttle, stood up and looked around. "M..Me?" he asked unsure why the Lord would call him.

"Yes, you. Take these Autobots somewhere safe. I don't want anyone else to try and kill these Autobots behind my back. Ensure, they do not escape" he smiled darkly. 

The maid's spark pulsed wildly in chest, those brilliant crimson optics looking at him. It took every fiber of his frame to keep his composure. "As you wish my Lord" he disappeared down the hall pulling the cage away behind him. 

"Soundwave!"

"Yes, Lord Starscream"

"Ah, there you are. You are to declare this orn the holiday of 'Autobot Killing Day' make sure everyone in Kaon is notified to appear at the gladiator pits at the end of the orn for the spectacle". He stood from his throne "Now, I must get ready to head out to be fitted with new weapons" he finished and strutted out of the chambers.

___________________

"Prowl?" Jazz asked as he kicked some debris out of his way.

"Hmm?" Prowl responded, carefully surveying the area before climbing over a broken tower then offering a servo to Jazz.

"Why are you like this?" Jazz asked, taking Prowl's offered servo. 

"Like what Jazz? Please be more specific"

"So...." Jazz waved a servo "uptight, not fun, strict" he finished.

Prowl stopped walking his doorwings hitched high on his back "I can't wait for the day you realize life isn't all parties, singing and dancing. There is a real threat out there. That's the reality of the situation".

"I know that Prowl!" He grimaced "I know that" he said softer this time. "I understand how the world works believe it or not. I just don't see any reason to so... miserable all the time".

When Prowl didn't respond, Jazz started again "Prowl I.." 

"Shhh" Prowl cut him off.

"But..." 

"Shhh, quiet I think I hear something" Prowl stated.

They sat in silence for several clicks before Jazz said "there is nothing here".

"I know" Prowl admitted. "I was just hoping to have a few moments of silence, instead of the constant talking". 

Jazz narrowed his optics and gave him a sour look. 

"At any rate" Prowl continued "we should set up camp here and rest for the night".

They stopped and started a small fire in an abandoned building. Prowl had just laid down when Jazz started singing.

"Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
This world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just, call me up  
'Cause I will always be there"

Prowl sat up and looked stupidly at Jazz. He was mesmerized by the voice, he's heard Jazz sing before of course, but right now with the moonlight coming in the window reflecting off Jazz's body. It was just a beautiful.

"Jazz..." Prowl said softly.

"Yes?" Jazz answered, smile on his face.

"Knock it off and go to bed" He said and turned his back to the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the comments and kudos! Hope this lives up to the crack that is the Trolls movie. Enjoy!

\--------------------------------

 

"Here we are, Kaon!" Jazz announced. They stood at top of a building looking over the Decepticon's dank city.

"Yeah, but how to get to the palace?" Prowl asked.

"Wheelie say, he know the way" 

Prowl and Jazz both whirled around at the same time, weapons pointing at the intruder.

"Weapons away, Wheelie friend today" the little orange Autobot said.

"Wheelie? You are an Autobot?" Prowl asked. He searched his memory files, but couldn't find anything on a Wheelie.

"Hey there mech, you live out here all alone?" Jazz asked, concern clear in his tone.

"Don't worry, you should hurry" he skipped ahead of them. "Follow me, you will see. The mining tunnels abandoned I show you, then friends you go through" he stated.

"Great, thanks Wheelie. Lead the way" Jazz started to follow Wheelie, but was stopped mid step by a servo on his arm.

His commlink blinked :Jazz wait, we don't know we can trust him: 

Jazz looked into Prowl's optics :it's fine mech, let's just go. Unless you have a better idea: 

:Of course I do: Prowl responded :Let's turn back and go home:

Jazz pulled his arm out of Prowl's servo :ain't gonna happen: he told Prowl then began following Wheelie to the tunnel entrance. 

Prowl was left standing and watching Jazz walk away, he took in a large vent of air and started walking in the direction of Jazz's retreating frame.

\---------------------------------------------------

"We made it!" Jazz announced excitedly. "Thank you Wheelie, why don't you come with us and live with the rest of the Autobots".  
"You must thinking Wheelie a fool, but Wheelie free, Wheelie live under no one's rule. Wheelie just say hi, now Wheelie must say bye" and with that he disappeared back into the mining tunnel.

\---------------------------------------

Skyfire was laying on his berth, a hologram of Lord Starscream in his servo. He sighed and looked longingly at it, subspaced it and offline his optics.

Two sets of optics, one behind a visor, watched from the window.

"Now is our chance" Prowl said, he climbed through the open window. Jazz right behind him. 

"Jazz!" Blaster shouted. All the Autobots in the cage looked up and started cheering.

"Shhh shhhh!" Prowl put a digit to his lip plates. He looked behind him and the shuttle was still sleeping, then he looked at the lock on the cage and began to pick it.

"Where is Tracks?" Jazz asked. 

Sunstreaker's optics darkened "he's gone Jazz, they took him to Lord Starscream's chambers". 

"We aren't leaving without him" Jazz stomped his pede. "He's not deactivated yet, I know it!" 

The cage door opened and everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, let's go save Tracks" Wheeljack said.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, get back in that cage" the large figure on the berth stood up looming over the Autobots.

"Everyone run!" Prowl shouted. 

"Wait!" Jazz shouted. He pointed a digit at the maid "you love Lord Starscream".

All the Autobots gasped.

"What? Ridiculous, I do not" the Decepticon answered.

"Then what is this?!" Jazz pulled back a curtain revealing a display case filled with holograms of Starscream.

Skyfire quickly jumped at the case and grabbed the curtains and shut them again.

"Those aren't mine, I don't know where they came from" he stated, not convincing anyone. The Autobot's all just stared at him.

Jazz cleared his throat "What if I told you we can help get Lord Starscream to notice you?"

Skyfire dropped the hologram he was holding. "You can do that? How? He would never be interested in a lowly maid like me".

"We will wax you up and disguise you, no problem" Sunstreaker added.

"Here, I rigged this helmet up for you while we were talking. We can see what you see and hear what you hear. This way we can tell you what to say and you won't be alone. What do you think?" Wheeljack handed the helmet to Skyfire. "Put these shoulder cannons on too" he pointed to an armor piece with two mounted shoulder cannons leaning casually against the backwall".

"Uhh, I don't know. Do you really think this work?" he asked uncertainly.

There was a chrous of "yes" and "of course" from several Autobots. Prowl, was still leaning by the window looking forlornly out of it.

"What about him? He hasn't said anything. He doesn't think this will work, he thinks this is a bad idea" Skyfire threw himself on his berth and started sobbing.

Jazz nudged Prowl in the arm and gestured towards Skyfire with his servos. "Prowl, come on, help". 

Prowl considered Jazz for a moment. "Skyfire, I don't doubt your ability to talk to and attract Starscream to yourself. I believe you are a smart, kind and handsome mech". 

Skyfire turned his head to look at Prowl. Prowl continued "it is just hard for me be optimistic and show emotion".

Now all optics were on Prowl, but Prowl didn't seem to notice he looked up towards the sky. "Two hundred vorns ago, I was in the crystal gardens with my creators. The music was playing from the speakers and I was singing and dancing. I was so into my dance with my crystal flower I didn't hear the sound of seeker engines in the distance. My creator's screamed my name, but I was so happy in song I didn't notice until I crashed to the ground. My creator's covered me with their own bodies and it rained fire".

Jazz stepped closer to Prowl and rubbed a servo down his arm. Prowl turned to look at Jazz, and Jazz could see the energon swelling in his optics. "They didn't survive, they died protecting me. I haven't been able to allow myself to be happy since. And I could never join in with the singing and dancing again". 

"Prowler" Jazz softly "I never knew". 

"I never told anyone" Prowl responded.

"Group hug everyone" Jazz said.

All the Autobots closed in on each and hugged whoever they could grab tightly. Then Skyfire came up behind them and grabbed squeezed them all in a big hug.

\---------------------------------

"These nulls rays really suit you my Lord" the shopkeeper told the Deception leader.

"Really?" Starscream asked. "They aren't too weak looking?"

"No, you look excellent sir!" 

"Well, I think you look awful" came a voice from behind them.

WHAT?!" Starscream snarled and turned around to face the mech who dare speak to him in such insolence. 

"Awfully evil" the large shuttle finished and gave a thrust of his hips.

Starscream's jaw dropped, but quickly gained his composure. "Hmm. Such honesty from a Decepticon such as yourself, tell me your name" he commanded with a smirk. 

"My name? My name is... "

"Lord Starscream asked your name" the guard poked Skyfire with a staff.

"I demand you tell me your name this instant!" Starscream huffed.

"My name is.. uhhh". Outside a flyer with a jet alt mode crashed into the building across the way, causing a fire.

"Jetfire" Sideswipe blurted out.

"What?!" Prowl shouted from behind him.

"My name is Jetire what" Skyfire repeated.

Prowl threw his helm into his servos.

"Jetfire, hmm? Fitting" Starscream circled the shuttle and gave him a once over. "Well Jetfire..." he said the name slowly "how would you like to have a little fun?" 

"Would I!" Skyfire said quickly. "Would I?" He repeated more unsure.

"Yes!" Wheeljack answered.

And with that Skyfire followed Starscream as he strutted out of the weapons shop.

 

\---------------------------

Starscream brought them to an energon bar on the edge of the city. The waiter came and served them each a cube of energon. 

Skyfire grabbed his cube forcefully and drank the whole contents within a nano-click.

Starscream watched with wide optics, his cube still in his servo hovering in the air. "Wow, you are amazing" he said awe evident in his voice.

The waiter brought Skyfire another cube and he was about to down it when Jazz's voice came through his helm comm. "Say something nice back" he told the maid.

Skyfire looked Starscream over "uhh, your optics are...."

"What?" Starscream started rubbing his optics. "Is there something on me? Something in my optic?" the Decepticon leader was looking at his reflection in the energon cube.

"No, no, it's not that" Skyfire answered shyly.

"Well, what is it then?"

Prowl spoke up from besides Jazz and pulled the mic close up to his face "your optics are bright and fiery like the smelting pools, I want to jump in so I can be burned into your spark forever and your smile is like the light of primus himself".

"I do have a nice face don't I?" Starscream said and he grinned at his reflection in the cube now.

"Yes, you do" Prowl said into the mic his optics never leaving Jazz's face. His optics were looking into Jazz's own beaneath his visor. Jazz's faceplates heated up and they both turned back towards the monitor. Jazz had never heard Prowl speak with such emotion before, he had no idea the mech was capable. It was very endearing, especially when those words came from Prowl.

"You want to have some fun?" Starscream asked.

"Yes..." the shuttle answered.  
Starscream opened a hologram of Tracks, chained and collared in his chambers. "We can poke this Autobot with an energon prod, hearing him scream is exhilarating".

The Autobots gasped "Tracks is alive! I knew it" Jazz whispered.

"Uhhh" Skyfire looked around unsure what to say and waiting for his next cue. "I think we should wait for the ceremonies" he said in recovery.

"Right you are! I like the way you think" he took a swig of energon. "Come, dance with me" he stood up and started to make his way to the empty dance floor, hips swaying.

"But decepticons don't dance".

"I am leader and if I say Decepticons dance, then they dance! Now dance with me" he ordered.

"Of course my lord" Skyfire stood up and bowed

They danced for what seemed like cycles. They exchanged smiles and at some point Starscream pressed the side of his face into Skyfire's cockpit and they just swayed to the music. 

"You seem to be having a good time sir" Shockwave appeared suddenly out of nowhere on the middle of the dancefloor.

Starscream lifted his helm to look at the newcomer "I am, meet Jetfire" he said.

"Jetfire, hmmm?"

"He's going to be my date for the main ceremony at Autobot Killing Day" Starscream told him and puffed up.

"I will let Soundwave know he is to be our honored guest, I'll make sure that worthless maid takes care of everything." he said smoothly, his large optic never leaving Skyfire.

Skyfire ran to the enterance and with a roar of thrusters took off.

"Jetfire? Jetfire?!" Starscream shouted as he watched the white shuttle get smaller in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is the end! I have to admit I can't even believe I really published this, but I am glad people are enjoying it. Again, thank you for the comments and kudos! 

\---------------------------

Skyfire rushed backed to his quarter's and slammed the door shut. "That was the best sol cycle of my life!" He fell back on to his berth. 

"Great!" Jazz said. "Now you can see Lord Starscream again at the ceremony and we'll be leaving now".

"The ceremony" Skyfire repeated. "No, I can't, you can't!" 

"Jetfire has to be Lord Starscream's date for the ceremony. I still need you" the shuttle told them.

"The ceremony where we are all supposed to be killed? I do not think we should attend" Prowl stated, mouth plates forming a thin line.

"You got this, you don't need us to help you be Jetfire anymore" Jazz added.

"Fine. Just leave, you are right I don't need you" Skyfire said, energon swelling in his optics.

"Come on, let's go" Sunstreaker said impatiently and crossed his arms over his chest.

The group ran through the door and were making their way out through the kitchen when Jazz suddenly stopped. "We have to save Tracks" he told them.

Prowl gritted his denta and vented air "fine, let's go, quick".

"Ah, I don't think you are going anywhere" 

Prowl turned around as did the others to see the one opticed purple Decepticon holding the immobilizer.

"Can't have you leaving before the ceremony, you are the guests of honor after all" Shockwave said. "Now get back in the cage or I will use this" he threatened as he held the ancient weapon up.

Jazz hung his helm in defeat and walked slowly into the cage. The other Autobots slumped their shoulders and followed. The cage door was shut and locked.

"Now to get the rest of you Autobots rounded up" he told them.

"Ha, you may have us, but you will never be able to capture everyone. Prime will stop you" Jazz taunted.

"You believe that to be correct Autobot?"

Tracks entered the kitchen. "What if I told you this defector told me the location to your latest hiding spot?"

"I wouldn't believe it" Jazz answered. "Tracks is one of us, he wouldn't do that, right Tracks?" Jazz grinned at his friend. 

"Actually, Shockwave is telling the truth. I did it" he fell to his knees. "I did it to save myself" he practically fell to the floor, servos keeping him upright. 

"Why you!" Prowl grabbed the bars of the cage and shook them. 

"Prowl calm down, that's not helping" Jazz grabbed the other's arm. 

Once Prowl let go of the bars, Jazz turned to face Tracks "mech if we get out of here, you best not let me find you". 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Optimus! It's Tracks he said Jazz and the others here too and they need help. There are injured" Bumblebee shouted as ran towards the Prime and pointed in the direction he came from.

"Everyone let's help our comrades" Prime stated as he emerged from the tunnels. He dropped the cubes of energon he was transporting to the new city and made his way to where Bumblebee had seen Tracks. 

The Autobots all went running out following their Prime. But, instead of their friends, they found Shockwave and his insecticons "now I have you" he said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud hums of insecticons could be heard through the kitchen windows. Prowl looked up to see the insecticons carrying more cages full of Autobots. "Prime!" he shouted.

"Jazz, Prowl, report. Are you injured?" was all their leader said.

"We're fine unless you mean our situation, which is all my fault by the way" Jazz responded weakly.

"Jazz..." Prowl started.

"No, don't. You were right Prowl, all this time. Everyone is going to die because of me, I never listened to you. You warned me for millennia" Jazz knelt on the floor of the cage and offlined his optics. 

Everyone followed suit. One by one each Autobot knelt on the ground and offlined their optics waiting for the inevitable end. Prowl looked around, this couldn't be. He couldn't let it end like this, these Autobots who everyday live their life to the fullest and in pure happiness should end sad and miserable in a gladiator pit. Especially not Jazz...

"You with the sad eyes" a beautiful voice sang out.

Everyone, but Jazz was looking around. Curious glances as no one recognized the voice.

"Don't be discouraged, oh I realize it's hard to take courage" Prowl stepped forward now and Jazz did look up briefly before offlining his optics again. 

Prowl grimaced, but started singing again "in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small".

Prowl waltzed even closer to Jazz, grabbed his servo and pulled him up. "Show me a smile then. Don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing."

Jazz's visor brightened and he smiled softly at Prowl, as Prowl continued to sing, swaying to the song. 

"This world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear. Just, call me up  
'Cause I will always be there" Prowl spun Jazz and Jazz started dancing with Prowl now.

"And I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors and that's why I love you" Jazz stopped dancing and looked at Prowl with his mouth agape. Prowl nodded his helm and gave Jazz a brilliant smile. 

Jazz smiled back and started singing as well "so don't be afraid to let them show.  
Your true colors are beautiful, I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors and that's why I love you".

Their dance was taking up the whole cage now, all those in the cage with them were pushing themselves back against the bars as much as they could to give the two room to have their duet. "So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors are beautiful" they sang in unison. 

They finished dancing, Prowl pulled Jazz close and kissed him hard. Jazz eagerly returned the kissed. The Autobot's started cheering even in the face of their soon to be deaths.

"Thank you" Prowl whispered when he finally pulled his lips away from Jazz's.

"For what?" Jazz asked.

"For showing me how to, well, to feel, to show my emotions" Prowl answered.  
Jazz chuckled "timings a bit bad, mech"

 

Before Prowl could answer the door the room they were being held in slammed open and the insecticons came in to cart them off to the gladiator pit. Once there the cages were set down in a hall behind a large gate that opened up for admittance to the main stage pit.

They sat in silence for several click before the door flung open and Skyfire ran in. "You have to go, save yourselves" Skyfire opened the cages. "Run, don't look back" and with that he locked the doors to the pits. 

Jazz banged on the doors "Skyfire!" 

"It's too dangerous Jazz, we have to go. Skyfire is risking his life for us" Prowl pulled Jazz into his arms.

"Right, everyone follow these tunnels. They will lead us out of Kaon" Jazz commanded.

Prowl was about to turn and run with everyone else when he saw Jazz hesitating "Jazz?"

"I have to go back and help Skyfire" Jazz stated. "The Decepticons can't live like this and we can't keep running forever".

\--------------------------------------------

"Where is Jetfire? Has anyone seen Jetfire?" the Decepticon leader questioned.

"Maybe he is not coming my Lord, but who would ever not want to be with you?" Shockwave asked.

"Uh, right, let us begin without him then" 

Skyfire's blue optics darkened hearing Starscream sounding sad because of him.

"Bring the Autobots" Shockwave ordered.

The insecticons walked in with empty cages.

"Where are the Autobots? You killed them didn't you? You wanted the power all for yourself. You thought you could be leader!" Shockwave stated accusingly at the maid.

"No, never" Skyfire protested.

Just then Wheeljack busted through the door and threw Skyfire's battle helmet at the white shuttle. Skyfire smiled and put it on. 

"Jetfire?! What is this? Why?" Starscream asked.

"Because he thought you would never notice someone as lowly as a maid" Jazz spoke up as he entered the pit. The small group of Autobots who were originally helped Skyfire all entered and gathered behind Jazz.

"I'm sorry" Skyfire said lowly.

Jazz turned to the Decepticon leader "How did you feel when you were with Skyfire?" Jazz asked 

"I felt like I could annihilate an entire army with Jetfire by my side.....I felt power like I could do anything as long as you were here with me" he grabbed Skyfire's servo.

"I felt like I had the power to destroy anyone who stood in between me and Lord Starscream" Skyfire added. 

"And you never killed an Autobot right Skyfire? and you Lord Starscream?" Jazz asked quickly.

"No, but here I am feeling like the most powerful mech in all Cybertron" Starscream answered.

"Don't listen to them! Kill him, kill him, kill him!" Shockwave lifted Starsream's arm and pointed his null rays at Prowl. Prowl stood frozen. "When I am your conjunx I will give you Autobots everyday, then I will be the most powerful Leader of the Deceptions ever." Shockwave raved.

Jazz jumped towards Prowl knocking them both to the ground before any blast went off.

"Killing an easy target, doesn't make you powerful. It makes you weak" Prowl told him as he got up and dusted himself off.

The gathered Decepticons gasped.

"We don't want to fight you, mech" Jazz added. "Everyone has the power to live and be happy inside of them, it can't be gained by taking another bots life".

"You mean I can be powerful?" a scrawny Decepticon from the stands asked. Another Decepticon jumped down to the pit "me too, me too, I want to have power too!"

"Of course" Jazz told them. "You have the power already, you just need to find it inside yourself".

"I'll kill him then" Shockwave shoved Starscream aside and lifted his arm, cannon charging, Skyfire pulled Shockwave's arm and shoved him towards Sunstreaker and Sideside who tripped him into a wheeled mining cart, the same cart that Tracks had been hiding in the whole time. The twins pushed the cart down a track that led into an old tunnel leading from the gladiator pits. Wheeljack tossed a grenade into the cart before it set off and when it was out of sight he push a red button on a remote and a large explosion could be heard in the distance. 

Jazz turned on his speakers and music filled the air. He held out a servo to Prowl. Prowl looked at the servo and back up to Jazz's face and his lip plates parted into a soft smile. "I'd love to" he said.

They started dancing and everyone joined in, Autobots dancing with Decepticons. They started making their way above ground while still dancing to the music. And as soon as they reached the surface the ground beneath them started to change to gold. Old, ruined buildings were glowing anew. 

Blaster handed Optimus a microphone. "I'd like to thank Jazz, the Autobot second in command for helping usher in a new Golden Age on Cybertron". Everyone cheered, some cat calls could be heard. "Jazz, would you like to say a few words?" There was no response. "Jazz?" he tried again.

"Over there!" Bumblebee pointed to a building not too far away.

Leaning against the wall were Jazz and Prowl currently engaged in a long kiss, Jazz's speakers low and Prowl's doorwings fluttering. Jazz pulled away from Prowl and grinned over at the Prime "busy OP!" he shouted and continued with his previous activity.

Several mechs laughed. "Right" Optimus started. "Let's us celebrate our new found peace together" he looked over to Starscream and Skyfire, whose servos were still entwined. "Till all are one!" 

\------------------

Elsewhere..... the mining cart finally stopped. Shockwave and Tracks' broken, charred bodies still inside. Shockwave lifted his helm and looked around. Suddenly, the ground broke beneath them and they fell never to be seen again.


End file.
